


chicken, extra spicy (lil' chris's party bus)

by chennieforyourthoughts



Series: the captain and his crew [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: And Fifty Percent 3RACHA Jokes, Fifty Percent Crack, HYuNg lInE TImE, Hyunjin and Jinyoung just want to live in peace (and let Seungmin loose in their closets), I'm so sorry, M/M, Poor Jeongin got stuck in the worst room and just wants his sheets back, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chennieforyourthoughts/pseuds/chennieforyourthoughts
Summary: Problem Child #2: but like have u ever heard something so hot that ur like (ಸ ‿ ಸ)bang bang bang: I believe that’s 3RACHA, right?





	1. episode 1: the disaster

**Author's Note:**

> It had to be done.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  [(Fanfic Disclaimer + More ♥)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chennieforyourthoughts/profile)  
> 

_bangchan_ added _seochangbin, hanjisung, kimwoojin, leeminho, hwanghyunjin, kimseungmin, leefelix,_ and _yangjeongin_ to the chat  
  
_bangchan_ changed their name to **bang bang bang**  
  
_bang bang bang_ changed _seochangbin_ to **Problem Child #1**  
  
bang bang bang changed _hanjisung_ to **Problem Child #2**  
  
bang bang bang changed _kimwoojin_ to **mr. fireman**  
  
bang bang bang changed _leeminho_ to **every day i’m bundlin’**

bang bang bang changed  _hwanghyunjin_ to  **worldwide handsome**  
  
bang bang bang changed _kimseungmin_ to **sugar**  
  
bang bang bang changed _leefelix_ to **actual koala**  
  
bang bang bang changed _yangjeongin_ to **ring ding dong**

 

every day i’m bundlin’: _do i want to know how long you’ve been planning this?_  
  
bang bang bang: Probably not.

 

Problem Child #2: but like have u ever heard something so hot that ur like (ಸ ‿ ಸ)

bang bang bang: I believe that’s 3RACHA, right?

 

mr. fireman: and it hasn’t even been five minutes. *sigh*  
  
mr. fireman: OKay but who gave me this name  
  
mr. fireman: and why

 

mr. fireman: _bang byungchan_

 

bang bang bang: sorry woojin-ah  
  
mr. fireman: don’t you “-ah” me, chris  
  
Problem Child #2: ooooo  
  
mr. fireman: if you’re going to do that, chris, you’d better go all the way

 _mr. fireman_ changed their name to _mr. fireman on the floor_

actual koala: (¬‿¬)

ring ding dong: i don’t understand

every day i’m bundlin’: good child  
  
ring ding dong: i don’t understand any of this  
  
ring ding dong: why is seungmin staring at his phone like he’s seen a ghost

 

ring ding dong: …..  
  
ring ding dong: is there a ghost

 

Problem Child #1: GHOST?!  
  
Problem Child #1: can we keep it hyung?  
  
  
  
worldwide handsome: i love how you’re worried about that and not about your new nickname  
  
ring ding dong: it’s obviously poking fun at my school life part  
  
ring ding dong: i can’t decide if yours is saying you’re as beautiful as jin sunbae or insulting you  
  
worldwide handsome: I  
  
ring ding dong: i believe it’s the latter  
  
Problem Child #2: SAVAGE  
  
Problem Child #1: well played, maknae  
  
ring ding dong:  (◠‿◠✿)  
  
mr. fireman on the floor: Chan our child has a demon side  
  
bang bang bang: yeah i know

 

actual koala: so if you are all done cooing over our evil maknae  
  
actual koala: i talked to minnie

 

actual koala: it isn’t a ghost  
  
Problem Child #1: too bad

actual koala: it's better than that, changbin hyung!!

 

actual koala: it’s because he was imagining _@mr. fireman on the floor_ doing ty’s part  
  
actual koala: or, more accurately, think of ty in the first countdown 127 did  
  
sugar: I….

 

Problem Child #2: Oh  
  
Problem Child #2: Thank You Seungmin  
  
Problem Child #2: that is a lovely image

  
  
actual koala: ikr

mr. fireman on the floor: calm yourselves  
  
mr. fireman on the floor: that won’t be happening  
  
Problem Child #2: aww ok  
  
sugar: thank goodness  
  
  
  
mr. fireman on the floor: until two more years, probably?

mr. fireman on the floor: i may be able to be bribed to do it

 

actual koala: wait WHAT  
  
actual koala: i think i’m hallucinating  
  
ring ding dong: is this a dream  
  
bang bang bang: that would imply any of us were able to sleep  
  
worldwide handsome: TRUE DAT  
  
mr. fireman on the floor: and you, chan, are exiled to the couch  
  
bang bang bang: ;_;  
  
  
bang bang bang: _@sugar_  
  
sugar: hyung, what have i done  
  
bang bang bang: i believe it is time for your nickname to be upgraded!  
  
sugar: hyung?  
  
bang bang bang: you have done well my son

 _bang bang bang_ changed _sugar_ to _cinnamon sugar_

mr. fireman on the floor: aww chan, our babies are all grown up  
  
  
every day i’m bundlin’: am i the only one who finds that statement odd

Problem Child #1: No.

 


	2. episode 2: bro code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problem Child #2: uh oh  
> Problem Child #2: Leader Mode Engaged™  
> Problem Child #1: have we gotten that copyrighted yet?  
> worldwide handsome: nah  
> worldwide handsome: we were too lazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Minho jokes have begun appearing on Youtube.... sorry Minho, you can join the ranks of Junmyeon and the various Hoseoks.

bang bang bang: Great job everyone!!

bang bang bang : No one made any huge mistakes, was shocked, fell over, or otherwise injured, so I’d consider that a success!

 

actual koala: yeah! hyung’s right!

 

cinnamon sugar: i was flat

ring ding dong: it still sounded good though!

cinnamon sugar: jeongin-ah, i was flat at the start of our very first Countdown stage

 

worldwide handsome: hey, calm down minnie!

worldwide handsome: you fixed it and did great after that

actual koala: ^^^

 

bang bang bang: As I said, everyone did great! Yes, I’m looking at you, Seungmin.

Problem Child #2: uh oh

Problem Child #2: Leader Mode Engaged™

Problem Child #1: have we gotten that copyrighted yet?

worldwide handsome: nah

worldwide handsome: we were too lazy

 

actual koala: hey yo

actual koala: where’s minnie

 

bang bang bang: WHAT

Problem Child #2: wHAT

worldwide handsome: what

every day i’m bundlin’: what

ring ding dong: what

Problem Child #1: oh, would you look at that

Problem Child #1: leader-nim’s punctuation finally died its proper death

worldwide handsome: if i could laugh i would be

worldwide handsome: i can hear the sarcasm from here

bang bang bang: i’m literally sitting right across the room from you! but mninie’s missing

 

cinnamon sugar: Relax everyone! I was just out getting hot chocolate for you all

worldwide handsome: okay thank actual god

ring ding dong: hot chocolate?!?

worldwide handsome: felix kept screaming & now my ear’s ringing

cinnamon sugar: _@worldwide handsome_ And you didn’t video it for me??

cinnamon sugar: I’m offended

cinnamon sugar: What happened to our Bro Code, Hyunjin?

 

every day i’m bundlin’: wait you two have a bro code?

every day i’m bundlin’: a _bro code?_

every day i’m bundlin’: and i’m not in on it?

every day i’m bundlin’: brb while i question why i’m friends with you all

 

actual koala: don’t worry minnie! i can do a rendition for you later

 

cinnamon sugar: ………..

 

Problem Child #1: felix-ah, that sounds so wrong

Problem Child #1: i love it

 

actual koala: thank you hyung ໒( ̿❍ ᴥ ̿❍)ʋ

 

Problem Child #2: felix-ah, that looks so wrong

Problem Child #1: nah, i love it

 

actual koala: (◕ ω ◕✿)

 

Problem Child #2: oh my god

 

mr. fireman on the floor: _@bang bang bang_  
  
mr. fireman on the floor: what’d seungmin and i miss while we got hot chocolates with manager-nim?  
  
bang bang bang: Just Changbin living up to his username and Felix being weird.

mr. fireman on the floor: so basically nothing, then. great!

  
  
actual koala: so….. _@cinnamon sugar,_ are we on later?

cinnamon sugar: absolutely not.


	3. episode 3: ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mr. fireman on the floor: Chan, you’re just asking for it now…..  
> mr. fireman on the floor: give it to him boys
> 
> Problem Child #2: HE WAS A SKATER BOY  
> actual koala: SHE SAID SEE YOU LATER BOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the required watching the Olympics chapter....

mr. fireman on the floor: guys, have you ever seen someone who is so cute you want to boop their hair?

actual koala: YEs

cinnamon sugar: ^

ring ding dong: of course hyung

Problem Child #2: why on earth would we have a “LET’S PLAY UNO” banner up in our room during the Olympics otherwise?

 

every day i'm bundlin': wait how is it only now that i'm hearing about this? betrayal, man

 

bang bang bang: who is this?

bang bang bang: WHO DO I HAVE TO FIGHT to get my bear back?

 

Problem Child #2: ……..

 

bang bang bang: _wait_

bang bang bang: **_skating_**

bang bang bang: IS IT THAT SKATER BOY

 

mr. fireman on the floor: Chan, you’re just asking for it now…..  
  
mr. fireman on the floor: give it to him boys

 

Problem Child #2: HE WAS A SKATER BOY

actual koala: SHE SAID SEE YOU LATER BOY

cinnamon sugar: HE WASN’T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER

worldwide handsome: NOW HE’S A SUPERSTAR

every day i’m bundlin’: SLAMMIN ON HIS GUITAR  
  
Problem Child #1: DOES YOUR PRETTY FACE SEE WHAT HE’S WORTHHHH

 

bang bang bang: istg i’ll chase him with my guitar if i see him

bang bang bang: no one takes my woojin from me!!

 

mr. fireman on the floor: no no you’re still mine!  
  
mr. fireman on the floor: it’s just that he’s adorable  
  
mr. fireman on the floor: and you haven’t even seen him yet!!

 

every day i’m bundlin’: basically, he’s saying “don’t knock it until you’ve tried it”

 

mr. fireman on the floor: ok minho please don’t kill him, i can hear him choking from the other room

 

every day i’m bundlin’: but that’s the fun part ;.;

 

cinnamon sugar: chan hyung, felix has something he’d like you to see~

Problem Child #2: ;)

actual koala:  
  


 

bang bang bang: what

 

bang bang bang: the

 

ring ding dong: oooOOOO

 

bang bang bang: fluff?!

 

Problem Child #1: how disappointing, sorry jeongin-ah

ring ding dong: one day

ring ding dong: one day we’ll witness it, hyung

 

bang bang bang: i feel ATtacked

 

actual koala: _@bang bang bang_

Problem Child #1: _@bang bang bang_

Problem Child #2: _@bang bang bang_

worldwide handsome: _@bang bang bang_

mr. fireman on the floor: _@bang bang bang_

ring ding dong: _@bang bang bang_

cinnamon sugar: _@bang bang bang_

every day i’m bundlin’: _@bang bang bang_

 

bang bang bang: that’s _not_ what i meant

bang bang bang: but _@actual koala_

 

actual koala: yes hyung?

 

bang bang bang: a) you’re now my favorite maknae

bang bang bang: and b) can we work that into your choreography please it’s wicked

 

ring ding dong: excuse meh?

 

actual koala: sure!!

mr. fireman on the floor: but come join us before you get to work, the ladies are about to go

bang bang bang: alright, but please tell me you love my hair more

bang bang bang: look, it’s fluffy

bang bang bang: and adorable too

 

mr. fireman on the floor: …………..

 

bang bang bang: pls love me

 

cinnamon sugar: did hyung just tackle woojin on the couch

actual koala: yup

actual koala: while screaming “LET ME LOVE YOU” too

Problem Child #2: okayyy i’m out

Problem Child #2: that’s too much pda for today

Problem Child #1: i have never agreed more, squirrelly

 

every day i'm bundlin': hey, so why do only i get in trouble for killing chan when _@actual koala_  did the same?

 

every day i'm bundlin': anyone?

 

bang bang bang: so i had a thought

bang bang bang: what about snowboarding for a teambuilding exercise?

Problem Child #1: chris no

mr. fireman on the floor: Christ yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they do go snowboarding. And yes, there are some spectacular wipeouts.
> 
>  
> 
> [Shoma Uno gif credit!](https://78.media.tumblr.com/47222135130740d1cc1aadcf412be35a/tumblr_oxq8j0tEnD1qeha9co1_540.gif)


	4. episode 4: THE WALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problem Child #1: BLEACH  
> Problem Child #2: WHERE’S THE LAUNDRY SUPPLIES
> 
> mr. fireman and a wall: idk, maybe you’d know if you did the laundry once in a while?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments, kudos, and bookmarks are all 6-s (6666), so here's a special update for today. *evil laughter*

actual koala: do u think jyp will let us get a song banned?

 

every day i’m bundlin’: no, felix

every day i’m bundlin’: most of this group are still our children _@bang bang bang_ @ _mr. fireman on the floor_

 

ring ding dong: for how long tho

 

Problem Child #2: HYUNG don’t do it

Problem Child #2: please don’t

Problem Child #2: what have we ever done to you

 

mr. fireman on the floor: @all the ’00 ’01 liners  
  
mr. fireman on the floor: _until you’re thirty_

 

Problem Child #2: noooooooooo

Problem Child #2: *insert felix screams*

 

actual koala: good seungmin

actual koala: _‘until you’re thirsty’_

 

cinnamon sugar: i said no such thing?!

actual koala: i’m literally sitting on the bed right next to you don’t lie to me mate

actual koala: i have recorded proof too

 

Problem Child #1: mom, where’s dad

mr. fireman on the floor: i have no idea

 

ring ding dong: felix is being attacked with plushies mom

mr. fireman on the floor: what would you like for me to do about it?

ring ding dong: oh, would you look at that

ring ding dong: smothered by toto!!

ring ding dong: K A R M A mate

 

bang bang bang: i leave for one minute

bang bang bang: and come home to find….

bang bang bang: Minho pinning Felix to a wall so Seungmin can attack him with his own stuffed animals?

bang bang bang: mr. fireman, can you explain this please?

 

mr. fireman on the floor: hey, i’m _on the floor,_ not _against a wall._  
  
mr. fireman on the floor: i have no comment on matters which involve walls

bang bang bang: Wait I can fix that!!!

 

 _bang bang bang_ changed _mr. fireman on the floor_ to _mr. fireman and a wall_

 

bang bang bang: Now. Speak.

 

Problem Child #1: BLEACH

Problem Child #2: WHERE’S THE LAUNDRY SUPPLIES

 

mr. fireman and a wall: idk, maybe you’d know if you did the laundry once in a while?

     

Problem Child #1: @ _every day i’m bundlin’_ please stop them

 

every day i’m bundlin’: nah

every day i’m bundlin’: this works out too well for me to want to stop it

 

actual koala: oh my actual god

actual koala: and i thought what minnie was doing to me was bad

 

Problem Child #2: **_*shook*_**

Problem Child #2: what do you mean

 

actual koala: WHAT DO U MEAN

actual koala: WHEN YOU NOD YOUR HEAD YES

Problem Child #2: I will actually kick you out of this dorm if you continue

Problem Child #2: I will put the fear of god into you

 

actual koala: whoa ok ok

actual koala: the parent line is worse than the maknae line is all i’m saying

actual koala: and Toto is dead! My love!

 

every day i’m bundlin’: d i s r e s p e c t?!

 

Problem Child #1: @ _actual koala_ Don’t tempt him, I like my koala in one piece

 

 _Problem Child #1_ changed _Problem Child #2_ to _fear of god_

 

actual koala: (〃 ω 〃)

 

Problem Child #1: *blows kiss*

Problem Child #1: And don’t worry about Toto, I’ll buy you a new one

Problem Child #1: Which _someone_ isn’t allowed to touch

 

fear of god: apply water to the burn @ _cinnamon sugar_

 

ring ding dong: ????

ring ding dong: maknae is confused

ring ding dong: from whence does this version of hyung come

 

fear of god: from the “everyone loves felix” land

 

every day i’m bundlin’: @ _actual koala_ is right

every day i’m bundlin’: we are worse!

every day i’m bundlin’: alright maknaes, time to get out! maybe your sunbaes will babysit you or something during hyung line time

 

worldwide handsome: HYuNg lInE TImE?

 

Problem Child #1: Who’s invited?

 

bang bang bang: you are ;)

 

cinnamon sugar: _~goodbye_

bang bang bang: i’ll ask bb and gyeom if you can go over

 

mr. fireman and a wall: wait i thought we were inviting them to join?  
  
mr. fireman and a wall: and _change my name back chris_  
  
mr. fireman and a wall: before i have to pick you up in a fireman's carry  
  
mr. fireman and a wall: _and trust me, i will_

 

bang bang bang: *chokes*  
  
  
mr. fireman and a wall: DON'T TRY ME CHRIS  
  
  
bang bang bang: heh sorry

bang bang bang: and yes that’s right, i remember now

 

 _bang bang bang_ changed _mr. fireman and a wall_ to _mr. fireman on the floor_

 

mr. fireman on the floor: right. you might be the group’s leader, but don’t forget that i’m older.

 

ring ding dong: you know, i think seungmin hyung had the right idea

ring ding dong: _nyoooom_

 

every day i’m bundlin’: ok our sunbaes are on the way over now

every day i’m bundlin’: @’00 ’01 liners go practice? or go try to convince jinyoung sunbae to let you stay in the 7 dorm

 

bang bang bang: ^^^ all maknaes out

 

mr. fireman on the floor: is that felix, seungmin, jeongin, and hyunjin screaming as one?

 

Problem Child #1: yup

 

 

 _bang bang bang_ added _bambam_ and _kimyugyeom_ to the chat

 

bang bang bang: welcome!!

 

bambam: hey!

bambam: we, amazingly, remembered the nail polish

 

 

 

actual koala: @ _cinnamon sugar_ @ _worldwide handsome_ Soooo, what’s going on in there?

worldwide handsome: they appear to be….

 

ring ding dong: ………

 

worldwide handsome: doing

 

actual koala: …………..

 

fear of god: the tension is /killing me/

fear of god: just say it already

 

worldwide handsome: a runway show?

 

actual koala: are you kidding me right now

 

cinnamon sugar: no! we can’t make this stuff up

cinnamon sugar: like

cinnamon sugar: did you know yugyeom sunbae’s legs were that long

cinnamon sugar: because he’s. 90% leg?

worldwide handsome: it is beautiful

worldwide handsome: WAIT EVERYONE SSHHHH

worldwide handsome: it’s changbin hyung’s turn

 

actual koala: *screams*

 

worldwide handsome: felix, what did i just say?

worldwide handsome: _shut it and let me appreciate_

 

cinnamon sugar: Art.

 

 _kimyugyeom_ changed their name to _90% leg_

 

 _bambam_ changed their name to _BBlow your mind_

 

90% leg: @ _bang bang bang_ you were right!

BBlow your mind: your maknae line is savage af

 

BBlow your mind: and since you all seem to be fans of binnie, here you go

BBlow your mind: you can thank me later

 

BBlow your mind: <thenextvsangel.jpg>

 

actual koala: 2018 has been….

ring ding dong: saved.


	5. episode 5: flower boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fear of god: *grabs popcorn*  
> fear of god: i smell drama material here  
> actual koala: is this a love triangle  
> fear of god: *passes popcorn around*  
> bang bang bang: i’d give up anime for this  
> mr. fireman on the floor: i’d watch anime for this  
> 90% leg: i’d kidnap nora and not blame _@BBlow your mind_ for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's D-Day!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading/commenting/leaving kudos/subscribing/bookmarking— I never expected so many of you to enjoy this. I hope you enjoy this update!
> 
> Update 3/27: Fixed Jisung's name.... sorry about that!

every day i’m bundlin’: wait who is screaming at the top of their lungs this lovely morning?

every day i’m bundlin’: it sounds suspiciously like….

every day i’m bundlin’: not felix?

 

ring ding dong: that’s because it’s seungmin hyung not felix hyung.

 

every day i’m bundlin’: wait WHAT??

 

ring ding dong: i am hiding under my bed. my sheets are now draped on the ceiling fan. i am going _deaf_ in here _._

 

cinnamon sugar: hYUNjIN hhaS a DATe

cinnamon sugar: Im SCreMinG

 

mr. fireman on the floor: yes you are

 

actual koala: don’t worry _@every day i’m bundlin’_ im “screming” too

actual koala: u just can’t hear me

actual koala: words for the wise: figure skating sucks and don’t try to do back bends or whatever they’re called

 

mr. fireman on the floor: you know exactly what they’re called don’t lie

 

bang bang bang: wait what

bang bang bang: but figure skating gave us animes like yoi

fear of god: ^

fear of god: ^

 

Problem Child #1: Are you okay?

 

actual koala: hyungs, take note

actual koala: one hyung is actually looking after me!!

actual koala: but i’ll be fine changbin hyung :)

 

ring ding dong: that was harsh but….

 

mr. fireman on the floor: don’t you say it, maknae

 

ring ding dong: …………. also false

 

mr. fireman on the floor: you’re doing great, sweetie

 

cinnamon sugar: wait but is no one else shook here?

 

ring ding dong: yes i certainly am

ring ding dong: by both the date and by how loudly you can actually shriek

ring ding dong: some time we should see if you or felix can go higher

 

every day i’m bundlin’: wait, _date?_

 

worldwide handsome: Yeah…

 

cinnamon sugar: THERE HE IS!!

 

ring ding dong: you know, when i first met hyung i thought he was a lot quieter and chiller than this

fear of god: but then again didn’t we all?

 

cinnamon sugar: _@worldwide handsome_ can i make you breakfast

cinnamon sugar: and pick your outfit because please i love that closet more than i love you bro

 

worldwide handsome: bro

 

cinnamon sugar: and do your makeup

 

worldwide handsome: of course bro <3

 

cinnamon sugar: and-

 

worldwide handsome: no

worldwide handsome: don’t follow us

worldwide handsome: any of you

 

BBlow your mind: even us?

 

worldwide handsome: oh god i forgot you two were here

 

BBlow your mind: yuppp we’re here

BBlow your mind: and we are READY

BBlow your mind: and we have a ship name

BBlow your mind: _@90% leg,_ if you would be so kind

 

90% leg: *drumroll please*

 

bang bang bang: _*bangs*_

actual koala: * _bangs*_

cinnamon sugar: * _bangs*_

 

90% leg: hyunyoung

 

BBlow your mind: WAIT i thought we agreed it’s hyunjin??

90% leg: obviously not, that’s hyunjin’s _name!_

BBlow your mind: yes, that’s why it’s _clever!_

 

fear of god: im so confused ;;

Problem Child 1: I actually have to agree

 

ring ding dong: wait _@BBlow your mind @90% leg_ _@cinnamon sugar @worldwide handsome_ is that jinyoung sunbae??

 

BBlow your mind: YES IT IS

actual koala: NO

actual koala: SHUT UP!!!!!

 

mr. fireman on the floor: chris is staring at the wood pattern on the table and hasn’t moved  
  
mr. fireman on the floor: christ is shooketh

 

bang bang bang: _jeongin’s_ _sheets are on the ceiling fan_

bang bang bang: _hyunjin has a date with park jinyoung_

bang bang bang: _seungmin loves hyunjin’s closet more than he loves him_

 

bang bang bang: something doesn’t belong.

 

worldwide handsome: it’s the second….

 

cinnamon sugar: nooooooo don’t you say it’s a miracle bc it’s nooooot

cinnamon sugar: you’re sweet and talented and the most handsome in the world and everybody loves you for obvious reasons

 

worldwide handsome: bro

 

cinnamon sugar: bro

 

fear of god: *grabs popcorn*

fear of god: i smell drama material here

actual koala: is this a love triangle

fear of god: *passes popcorn around*

bang bang bang: i’d give up anime for this

mr. fireman on the floor: i’d watch anime for this

90% leg: i’d kidnap nora and not blame _@BBlow your mind_ for it

 

worldwide handsome: _i love you bro_

cinnamon sugar: _i love you too bro_

actual koala: whHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

every day i’m bundlin’: ALL THE SHIPS ARE SAILING

 

Problem Child #1: the best confession in the world

Problem Child #1: i’m getting teary eyed

actual koala: omg you actually are

Problem Child #1: shut up punk

 

cinnamon sugar: alright go go junior’s waiting for you at the elevator

cinnamon sugar: don’t tell him i said that tho i don’t want to die pls

 

worldwide handsome: got it

worldwide handsome: and thank you bro <3

 

cinnamon sugar: any time xoxo

cinnamon sugar: now go and don’t be late

 

worldwide handsome: :)

 

fear of god: *sobs into popcorn*

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

cinnamon sugar: did

 

every day i’m bundlin’: yes

every day i’m bundlin’: yes they just did

 

actual koala: hyunjin out there getting all the kisses while i’m here like

Problem Child #1: i’m free you know

actual koala: wait wait what

actual koala: on my way be there in like five seconds

Problem Child #1: bring Toto II he's good for cuddling

 

bang bang bang: im

bang bang bang: be careful not to trip over toto felix

bang bang bang: ....... like that

 

mr. fireman on the floor: that was literally the cutest almost-kiss i’ve ever seen

 

bang bang bang: shut up that was a kiss??

ring ding dong: lips met the corner of lips

ring ding dong: that’s a kiss hyung

 

fear of god: excuse me you’re like

fear of god: 12??

 

ring ding dong: it’s march so then….

ring ding dong: …. then you’re like

ring ding dong: 12 as well

ring ding dong: i did the math :)

 

every day i’m bundlin’: oh my god

 

BBlow your mind: i’m laughing so hard i think i’m crying

 

90% leg: jackson and mark hyung want to know why jinyoung came back to the dorm with lipgloss on his face

 

bang bang bang: ooooh busted

 

90% leg: how about you explain!!

 

90% leg added _mark-_ and _–son is the only true ship_ to the chat

 

actual koala: those names are the most amazing ones i’ve seen in way too long

 

mark- : can you give us an explanation, please?

 

bang bang bang: so, once upon a time, there was a lovely morning in march.

 

-son is the only true ship: wait is that you chan?

 

bang bang bang: yes it is, jackson sunbae!

 

-son is the only true ship: i’m actually mark. _@mark-_ is jackson.

 

fear of god: That’s Clever O.O

ring ding dong: no let’s _not_ do it

 

-son is the only true ship: congrats on debut, by the way!

 

mark- : we watched it when it came out and it was sick

 

bang bang bang: thank you, thank you!

 

bang bang bang: as i began saying, on this lovely march morning…. the stray kids hyung line is sleeping soundly, appreciating a rarity of no schedules.

 

bang bang bang: but in the maknae room, something very different is happening.

 

mark- : ;) ;)

 

bang bang bang: ANYWAYS

bang bang bang: it comes to hyunjin’s attention that

 

worldwide handsome: i was just asked on a date. well, it was partly a debut celebration, but it was mostly a date.

 

cinnamon sugar: !!!!

cinnamon sugar: jinnie!!!! how’d it go??

 

worldwide handsome: i’ll get to that soon, promise

 

mark- : is this going where i think it is

 

bang bang bang: no spoilers

 

bang bang bang: so, to carry on, i believe i’ll turn it over to another narrator who knows more. who do you want?

 

actual koala: _@CINNAMON SUGAR_ PLEASE IT’S ALL I’VE NEEDED IN LIFE

Problem Child #1: besides me, obviously

actual koala: obviously

actual koala: who else would be my favorite pillow

 

every day i’m bundlin’: *much calmer* _@cinnamon sugar_

ring ding dong: _@cinnamon sugar_

fear of god: *throws popcorn in the air* _@cinnamon sugar_

 

-son is the only true ship: i have so many questions.

 

cinnamon sugar: thank you everyone

cinnamon sugar: let’s start with this:

 _cinnamon sugar_ changed _worldwide handsome_ to _jinyoung’s flower boy_

 _cinnamon sugar_ named the chat _lil’ chris’s party bus_

 

cinnamon sugar: let’s gooooooooo


	6. episode 6: the rebellion of the children begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BBlow your mind: *dab* *dab*
> 
> 90% leg: *dab* *dab*
> 
> bang bang bang: *dab* *dab* *dab*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

cinnamon sugar: now that we are now on lil’ chris’s party bus, our explanation can truly begin!

 

fear of god: the cringe is real oml

 

bang bang bang: i love it

 

mr. fireman on the floor: of course you do

 

Problem Child #1: if you love it that much then take us to vegas

 

actual koala: OH MY GOD

 

actual koala: CAN WE PLEASE

 

mr. fireman on the floor: MOM VETO ENACTED

 

bang bang bang: Heh, I’ll see what I can do…..

 

mr. fireman on the floor: CHRIS

 

bang bang bang: Maybe we can film there or something…. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

bang bang bang: You didn’t have to kick me out of the room Woojin that was very unnecessary

 

mr. fireman on the floor: We are supposed to be good influences on the kids Chan  
  
mr. fireman on the floor: Take a walk to the maknae room and see what you’ve done. See it. Regret it.

 

cinnamon sugar: _@jinyoung’s flower boy_

cinnamon sugar: uh… @jinyoung sunbae who isn’t here

jinyoung’s flower boy: thank god

cinnamon sugar: GET IN WE’RE GOING CLUBBING

 

mark- : i feel like something monumental just happened and i understood none of it

 

-son is the only true ship: me too

 

BBlow your mind: ’97 YOUNG AND RICH

90% leg: ERRBODY GOIN CRAZY

BBlow your mind: *dab* *dab*

90% leg: *dab* *dab*

bang bang bang: *dab* *dab* *dab*

BBlow your mind: AAYYY

BBlow your mind: _@90% leg_ where’d you put my gold??

bang bang bang: no no don’t—

BBlow your mind: _‘cause i’ve got gold everywhere in my body_

bang bang bang: erase erase

bang bang bang: oh shoot the bear’s coming for you

 

every day i’m bundlin’: barricade your door

every day i’m bundlin’: that’s all i can suggest

every day i’m bundlin’: he’s good at breaking things when he sets his mind to it

 

-son is the only true ship: is that why i hear angry pounding on the dorm’s door

bang bang bang: probably

 

mr. fireman on the floor: yes that’s me

 

mark- : well, good for you, jb was in the shower and he had to get dressed to get the door

mark- : congrats

mark- : start drafting your will

 

bang bang bang: NO

bang bang bang: COME HOME WOOJIN

bang bang bang: I DON’T WANT YOU TO DIE

 

jinyoung’s flower boy: aw how cute

 

BBlow your mind: please explain

BBlow your mind: jb just opened the door and didn’t see woojin and decided it was one of the trainees pranking him

90% leg: translation: _he’s pissed_

 

jinyoung’s flower boy: woojin’s tackle-hugs are surprisingly nice

jinyoung’s flower boy: but he usually only does them to chan

jinyoung’s flower boy: just like now

 

ring ding dong: that’s because he’s scared of squishing me

 

cinnamon sugar: i mean yeah, you’re pretty small

cinnamon sugar: our small and cute maknae

 

ring ding dong: stop it

ring ding dong: i don’t trust these compliments

ring ding dong: who is this stranger and what have you done with my hyung

 

cinnamon sugar: u know i loooove you maknae

 

ring ding dong: ew stop

 

jinyoung’s flower boy: anyways, we’re probably free for half an hour while they cuddle on the floor

 

mark- : is no one going to talk about how woojin apparently just ran way too many flights of stairs in like

mark- : 0.2 seconds

ring ding dong: that’s pretty common actually

ring ding dong: it’s just how much he loves chris hyung

 

actual koala: who wants to take bets on how long it takes for chris hyung’s entire body to fall asleep

Problem Child #1: 15 minutes

actual koala: ok let me write that down

 

cinnamon sugar: you know what, i think we’re done with our recounting for now

cinnamon sugar: but _@jinyoung’s flower boy,_ want to tell us about your evening?

 

jinyoung’s flower boy: oh, of course!

cinnamon sugar: tell us all

 

jinyoung’s flower boy: of course, you deserve everything

 

cinnamon sugar: awww jinnie

 

mark- : wait, was it confirmed that _@jinyoung’s flower boy_ actually went on a date with jinyoung?

mark- : because that ship right there looks pretty sea-worthy

 

jinyoung’s flower boy: :)

 

cinnamon sugar: :)

 

-son is the only true ship: is this an OT3?

bang bang bang: it’s probably best to assume everything from here on out is a ship. it will save you a lot of pain.

 

jinyoung’s flower boy: did u know there’s a stuffed ramen u can buy

cinnamon sugar: you know who to ask for it ;)

 

bang bang bang: that’s a good idea! see if jinyoung will get you one

 

jinyoung’s flower boy: that’s not who seungmin was talking about, hyung.

 

bang bang bang: i don’t understand

 

actual koala: wait for it, you’ll get it in like thirty seconds

 

cinnamon sugar: if this helps at all? <\--

 

bang bang bang: oh no he did not

 

bang bang bang: KIM SEUNGMIN YOU ARE DEAD TO ME

 

every day i’m bundlin’: woojin is laughing

 

every day i’m bundlin’: i repeat: _woojin is laughing_

 

bang bang bang: _@mr. fireman on the floor_ YOU ARE ALSO DEAD TO ME

bang bang bang: TAKE YOUR CHILD WITH YOU WHEN YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE

 

-son is the only true ship: i can confirm from personal experience that it’s always the quiet ones.

 

 _bang bang bang_ has removed _mr. fireman on the floor,_ _cinnamon sugar,_ and _–son is the only true ship_ from the chat.

 

bang bang bang: anyone else?

 

jinyoung’s flower boy: actually yes

 

bang bang bang: i forgot about you

 

 _bang bang bang_ has removed _jinyoung’s flower boy_ from the chat.

 

bang bang bang: much better :)


	7. episode 7: uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omniscient: …. felix wraps ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for close to 2k!  
> :D  
> ^ me channeling my inner SKZ on twitter spirit

Problem Child #1: I just got locked out of my own room

fear of god: hey, it’s our room too

fear of god: _@bang bang bang_ hyung, i want to sleep and jeongin shoves me out of his bed………..

 

bang bang bang: maybe he’s making a point, jisung-ah

 

Problem Child #1: well, at least felix doesn’t shove me out

Problem Child #1: he just kicks in his sleep

Problem Child #1: but really hard???

Problem Child #1: like i’m a lazy horse or something

 

every day i’m bundlin’: so is that why your legs are always bruised?

every day i’m bundlin’: injuries of cuddling

 

every day i’m bundlin’: wow that’s a lot more domestic than i thought

 

actual koala: AHHAHAHA

 

Problem Child #1: he’s still seventeen in australia, minho

 

every day i’m bundlin’: right, sorry

 

bang bang bang: did i read that right

bang bang bang: …. i did

 

 _bang bang bang_ changed _Problem Child #1_ to _Actually a Good Influence_

 

actual koala: and very patient :)

 

Actually a Good Influence: always, for you

Actually a Good Influence: our names match now.

 

ring ding dong: *dolphin noises*

fear of god: are those happy dolphin noises

fear of god: or sad dolphin noises?

fear of god: wait, i know!

 

every day i’m bundlin’: he knows

 

fear of god: those are jealous dolphin noises!!!

 

 _bang bang bang_ changed _every day i’m bundlin’_ to _omniscient_

 _bang bang bang_ changed _ring ding dong_ to _dolphin wants love too_

 

fear of god: fear not, i’m on my way!!

 

 _bang bang bang_ changed _fear of god_ to _softie <3_

 

 _bang bang bang_ changed their name to _sad and alone single dad_

 

omniscient: aw chan

omniscient: come here

omniscient: minho still loves you

 

sad and alone single dad: but isn’t woojin in?

 

omniscient: nah he commandeered your room

omniscient: you know you want to ;)

 

sad and alone single dad: you know just how to ask

 

dolphin wants love too: hyungs please

softie <3: you’re still texting

softie <3: i must not be squeezing you hard enough

 

actual koala: so you want to join in, maknae? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

dolphin wants love too: no

dolphin wants love too: i just want chan hyung to feel better, woojin hyung to get jealous, and minho hyung to….

dolphin wants love too: i don’t know how to finish that statement

 

softie <3: STOP TEXTING WHEN I’M CUDDLING YOU

 

sad and alone single dad: I think I’m having an out of body experience.

 

softie <3: is this about how felix and changbin hyung are in the hallway with their foreheads pressed together while felix wraps hyung in a fluffy blanket

 

softie <3: or about jeongin’s mind

 

sad and alone single dad: could be either

 

omniscient: …. felix wraps ….

 

softie <3: lol jeongin says it’s more like changbin probably has his face buried in felix’s neck because their foreheads don’t touch

 

Actually a Good Influence: I’m going to pretend that I did not see that.

 

sad and alone single dad: that’s actually pretty funny

 

omniscient: stop thinking and let me love you

omniscient: and cuddle you until woojin comes back and sees what he missed

omniscient: but pg of course because in this dorm we are good kids not grounded kids!

 

Actually a Good Influence: alright i’m keeping this away from felix.

 

X X X

 

90% leg: wow, this chat is dead

 

mark- : no kidding

mark- : i’m out

 

 _mark-_ has removed themselves from the chat

 

90% leg: since we’re the only ones besides the guys who got kicked out who aren’t cuddling, want to start?

BBlow your mind: sure thing, daddy long legs

 

90% leg: I’M TELLING HYUNG

 

 _90% leg_ has removed _BBlow your mind_ from the chat

 _90% leg_ has removed themselves from the chat

 

X X X

 

 _sad and alone single dad_ changed their name to _ANIME ANIME ANIME_

 _ANIME ANIME ANIME_ added _kimwoojin, hwanghyunjin,_ and _kimseungmin_ to the chat

 

 _ANIME ANIME ANIME_ changed _kimwoojin_ to _bae bae_

 _ANIME ANIME ANIME_ changed _hwanghyunjin_ to _jr.’s flower boy_

 _ANIME ANIME ANIME_ changed _kimseungmin_ to _foxie_

 

ANIME ANIME ANIME: be good kids

 

bae bae: what about me?

 

ANIME ANIME ANIME: you’re already good

 

bae bae: thank you Christ

 

ANIME ANIME ANIME: just talked to him. christ says you’re welcome

 

actual koala: does anyone else think we should add joshua sunbae to this

actual koala: to have christ x2

 

softie <3: haha yes

 

foxie: wait _@softie <3_

foxie: _since when are you a softie_

 

softie <3: idk that’s just what chan hyung thought

softie <3: don’t know where the idea came from though

 

dolphin wants love too: that’s a good question

dolphin wants love too: i also want to know

dolphin wants love too: because soft?? not when ur breaking my ribs

 

softie <3: says the one in the pink dinosaur onesie.

 

dolphin wants love too: i dislike you all

 

bae bae: excuse me

 

jr.’s flower boy: soooooo

jr.’s flower boy: my date??

 

foxie: yes!

foxie: wait hyung is my name an aussie thing

 

ANIME ANIME ANIME: ugh how did you know

 

foxie: awwww i love dogs how cute

foxie: but bro!

 

jr.’s flower boy: ok bro so we went _#undercover_ and _walked_ to the restaurant so jyp wouldn’t find out

 

dolphin wants love too: yup we all know you’re the next james bond

 

jr.’s flower boy: and it was kind of cold, so sunbae gave me his scarf to wear

 

foxie: my heart is melting

foxie: did you keep it

 

jr.’s flower boy: no :(

jr.’s flower boy: turns out he gets cold pretty easily, so i gave it back to him on the walk back and used the side of my coat to break the wind for him

 

foxie: AWWWWWW

 

softie <3: uwu

 

actual koala: ok but hyunjin is actually boyfriend goals

 

jr.’s flower boy: let’s not get ahead of ourselves here

jr.’s flower boy: so we get to the restaurant…. 

 


	8. episode 8: just right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omniscient: actually, just. pick one and stick with it before it gets any weirder pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finally looks at the lyrics to "WOW"*
> 
> ........................................... wow

[previously on _lil' chris's party bus...._ jr.’s flower boy: so we get to the restaurant….]

 

 

jr.’s flower boy: and it’s v v nice

jr.’s flower boy: but i remember literally _nothing_ about the food

 

omniscient: aw man but that’s the best part

 

bae bae: yes minho tell us what you’re actually here for

 

jr.’s flower boy: it legit could have been french or something and i wouldn’t be able to tell you

jr.’s flower boy: but i remember that it was good

jr.’s flower boy: and all light and sparkly and stuff

 

foxie: rip kim seungmin, 2000-2018

 

dolphin wants love too: died as he lived: as hyunjin’s third wheel cheering from the sidelines

 

omniscient: savage maknae

 

foxie: i-

 

ANIME ANIME ANIME: kids let’s please calm down here

 

foxie: that is so accurate i don’t actually have words right now

 

bae bae: _@omniscient_ u think that’s savage???

bae bae: try living with lee donghyuck for a day tbh

 

softie <3: rest in peace, hyung line of nct

 

bae bae: no kidding i’m getting a headache already just remembering

 

jr.’s flower boy: but we ate, and sunbae had a drink

 

softie <3: ooOOOOOooo???

actual koala: is it just me or is it getting hot in here

 

ANIME ANIME ANIME: are you going to call him sunbae even after you’ve gone on a date

 

jr.’s flower boy: a) relax y’all bc no

jr.’s flower boy: b) yes hyung

 

ANIME ANIME ANIME: huh.

 

bae bae: thank u for not saying it bae

 

softie <3: that’s — CHANGBIN HYUNG STOP HITTING ME

 

Actually a Good Influence: not!!! in!!! my!!! chat!!!

 

softie <3: i was going to say “that’s sweet”

Actually a Good Influence: yeah, and i’m the tooth fairy

Actually a Good Influence: u know, i’m sure i _could_ take someone’s tooth if i had reason to

 

ANIME ANIME ANIME: whoa whoa let’s all hold our horses

 

softie <3: besides weren’t you the one having an _interesting_ discussion with seungmin-ah during ep 1?

 

Actually a Good Influence: there is a difference between that and what _@actual koala_ just almost witnessed

 

actual koala: but u aren’t my mom hyung

actual koala: …..unless

foxie: let’s just…. all move on

 

jr.’s flower boy: so FINE, HYUNG had a drink and i have nothing else to say on that

 

omniscient: actually, just. pick one and stick with it before it gets any weirder pls

 

jr.’s flower boy: but we went down the street to a cake place for a little bit of dessert after

jr.’s flower boy: and neither of us really wanted to eat the whole thing?

jr.’s flower boy: so we ended up splitting a chocolate slice

 

foxie: and let me guess u shared a fork

 

jr.’s flower boy: how did u know

jr.’s flower boy: wait of course u know i’d be surprised if u didn’t

jr.’s flower boy: u probably hacked security cameras somehow to make sure we got home safe or something

 

softie <3: * that’s scary

 

ANIME ANIME ANIME: thank you for not making me install a curse jar

 

bae bae: i think we all know who’d go broke

actual koala: ye

 

foxie: :3

 

 _ANIME ANIME ANIME_ changed _foxie_ to _q_

 

q: f yeah now i’m q

q: bow down to your (quarter)master

jr.’s flower boy: don’t worry i promise i’ll listen to u well

 

softie <3: WAIT i have a question

omniscent: is it “what happens with the mics and the informants”

omniscent: sunbae’s the informant of course

 

softie <3: it actually wasn’t that

softie <3: but now it is that!!

 

jr.’s flower boy: idk

jr.’s flower boy: ask my handler

 

actual koala: wOW

 

dolphin wants love too: can we please just get back to the cake bc that was 1000% more interesting than the current discussion i am happy i do not get the references to

 

jr.’s flower boy: yes

jr.’s flower boy: so we split the cake, and then it’s getting late so we have to head home

jr.’s flower boy: bc we don’t want to risk waking people up

 

actual koala: hahaha if u thought we were asleep u’ve got another thing coming

 

jr.’s flower boy: yes we could tell but we were worried about security

 

ANIME ANIME ANIME: mm yeah good

ANIME ANIME ANIME: if you’re going to sneak out you’d better do it right

 

jr.’s flower boy: and when we’re back in front of my/our dorm there’s this….

 

dolphin wants love too: please continue

dolphin wants love too: you’re _finally_ getting to the good part

 

q: this energy.

jr.’s flower boy: yes.

 

softie <3: wAAAaaaa da ships man

 

jr.’s flower boy: we’re kinda stuck

jr.’s flower boy: and i won’t go into detail bc then i know _@dolphin wants love too_ would probably malfunction and die way too early

jr.’s flower boy: but then i lean in and it’s a brush

jr.’s flower boy: …. barely a brush

jr.’s flower boy: but it’s

 

bae bae: *stares intently at phone waiting for next words*

Actually a Good Influence: it’s good? is that the word you’re looking for? bc kissing tends to be good

Actually a Good Influence: unless it’s w/ _@softie <3 _of course

 

softie <3: excuse me what

 

jr.’s flower boy: not quite

jr.’s flower boh: it’s just right

 

bae bae: *stares in disbelief*

 

actual koala: is that

 

Actually a Good Influence: that’s felix-level terrible

 

ANIME ANIME ANIME: I’m so Proud（˶′◡‵˶）

 

q: ok listen

q: that was legit epic

 

softie <3: guess what’s being written down in our quote book

 

jr.’s flower boy: that?

 

omniscient: yup, that great ending to an equally great story

 

jr.’s flower boy: but i’m not done yet!

 

jr.’s flower boy: we have a second date!

 

q: wait what

 

jr.’s flower boy: yea it’s next friday

 

actual koala: *screams into eternity*


	9. episode 9: expedited shipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omniscient: I yelled at a gangsta in Church because I’m sexy and I do what I want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya stay fam, your author is back! this one is short but i had to cut it before we get..........
> 
> *jooheon voice* DRAMAMARAMAMA DRAMAMA HEY

ANIME ANIME ANIME: do u ever see something which gives u a sudden burst of perspective

 

omniscient: yes

omniscient: it’s called changbin’s face

 

ANIME ANIME ANIME: okay. that was not what i meant but since he and jisung are freeloaders ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

softie <3: ………

 

Actually a Good Influence: ………

 

bae bae: good manner alert!!

 

bae bae: not at you _@ANIME ANIME ANIME_ and _@omniscent_ but then again those two do kinda deserve it

 

omniscient: is this animal planet though

 

ANIME ANIME ANIME: YES

ANIME ANIME ANIME: Someone had it turned on, and when I showed up it was playing river monsters

 

actual koala: was it playing one of the australia episodes

 

ANIME ANIME ANIME: Na :(

 

actual koala: good because otherwise i’d never be getting back into the water there my swimming skills be darned

 

softie <3 : I loved a smurf while riding a motorcycle because that’s how I roll.

 

ANIME ANIME ANIME: what

 

jr.’s flower boy: r u on

 

dolphin wants love too: I yelled at my neighbor in my car because Daddy would like some sausages.

 

bae bae: oh goodness not you too

 

 

q: wait hyung line don’t worry

q: they’re just using random sentence generators to speak for them

 

ANIME ANIME ANIME: ………….. random sentence generators.

 

jr.’s flower boy: wait let me try

 

jr.’s flower boy: I had lunch with a football player on your car because I’m cool like that

 

ANIME ANIME ANIME: _my_ car?

 

omniscient: who’s the football player?? ;)

 

softie <3 : I kicked a noodle in a swimming pool because Daddy would like some sausages.

 

q: I had lunch with a squirrel in a hole because I’m cool like that

omniscient: wait u and jisung are dating??

 

Actually a Good Influence: hell of a way to tell us really

 

ANIME ANIME ANIME: I did the Macarena with your mom while listening to Gangnam Style because that’s the way the cookie crumbles.

 

omniscient: cookie?!

 

ANIME ANIME ANIME: ya come to the kitchen n i’ll feed u one

 

omniscient: OMG REALLY?

 

ANIME ANIME ANIME: yes really

ANIME ANIME ANIME: but you’d better hurry up, otherwise i’m eating it by myself

 

bae bae: or me

 

softie <3 : uhhhhh

 

bae bae: WAIT I MEAN WITH ME

bae bae: yeah. he’s eating a cookie. WITH me.

 

actual koala: I did the Macarena with my brother in an elevator because I’m sexy and I know it.

actual koala: u know which brother

 

q: *flashbacks to asc*

jr.’s flower boy: I’M SO EXCITED AHAHDAIDHAODNAOIDNAJFOANFES

jr.’s flower boy: i won’t miss a single ep

 

q: i meant the sexy dance fiasco

q: but i know, dear <3

 

bae bae: _@ANIME ANIME ANIME_ @ _omniscient_ we have to pick up our game, we’re being out-cringed

 

omniscient: I yelled at a gangsta in Church because I’m sexy and I do what I want

 

softie <3 : can we do a re-do of our dance hyung

 

omniscient: mmmm yeah let’s

 

Actually a Good Influence: I ran over a llama sliding down a hill because someone offered me 1,000,000 dollars.

 

actual koala: ohhh my that’s

actual koala: not roadkill that’s hillkill

 

dolphin wants love too: that makes me sad ;;

 

q: me too

q: I rolled around a squirrel sliding down a hill because I had a vision from God.

 

omniscient: i have one legit question first, though

 

softie <3 : shoot

 

omniscient: are you and seungmin together?

 

actual koala: …..

 

softie <3 : _*typing*_


End file.
